1. Field
The instant invention relates to a hinge mechanism and method for mounting same for use with metal security enclosures. Specifically, the mechanism is directed for use on the interior of a lightweight safe thereby concealing the hinge from a view exterior to the safe.
Prior Art:
The art of applying hinge mechanisms to cabinets and safes has long been practiced. Usual applications have involved the use of hinges configured for mounting on the exterior of the cabinet or safe. Structures having hinge constructions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,944 (Donovan); U.S. Pat. No. 393,883 (Brown); U.S. Pat. No. 1,870,746 (Pyle); U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,322 (McClellan); U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,536 (Watson); U.S. Pat. No. 2,039,124 (Stryker); and U.S. Pat. No. 2,860,584 (Deaton).
Typical hinge construction includes the use of a pair of relatively plate-like leaf members being made inter-cooperable by inclusion of a coupling, pivoting means. Generally such a pivoting means involves the placement of co-axially aligned cylindrical retaining means in the leaf members. A pivot pin whose longitudinal axis forms the pivot axis of the hinge is inserted into the respective retaining means thereby detachably joining the leaves while permitting the leaves to pivot with respect to each other. These hinges, being used with non-recessed doors, are generally aligned vertically near a side edge of the safe. Being mounted on the exterior, such hinges are readily accessible to those attempting forcible entry of the safe. Not only is the hinge mechanism itself susceptible to attack, but oftimes the mountings of the hinge on the door or door frame are similarly exposed to prying or impact tools as well as cutting torches.
The use of concealed hinges to circumvent the aforementioned failings is complicated by the requirement of minimizing the amount of interior safe space requisite for the hinge's operation. A safe's primary purpose is the provision of a secured space for storage of valuables. Naturally, a diversion of such space for hinge operational purposes detracts from the safe's utility as well as value.
In addition to spatial considerations, the configuration of a safe door and its attendant door frame structure present formidable obstacles. A hinge required to operate within such a configuration must conform its function to the configuration while jointly permitting a reasonable accessibility to the safe's interior and contents.
Typical of safes constructed utilizing concealed hinges are those of General Metals, Inc. of Greensboro, N.C. and Tread Corp. of Roanoke, Va. These safes make use of a laminated linked hinge assembly embedded in the front face of the safe. Both safes employ an overlapping door which, when closed, effectively covers and conceals the front of the safe along with the subject hinges.
Presently, the safe industry is pursuing increased security by recessing the safe door into a door opening frame circumscribed within the front face of the safe. This construction involves a door which is either flush with or slightly recessed from the plane of the safe's front face. In appearance, the safe's front face presents a marginal border circumscribing the safe's door. The door opening is fitted with a box-like peripheral mounting well within which the door is snugly seated. Such a door construction restricts intruder access to the edges of the safe door. Thereby, opportunities for insertion of prying tools or wedges between the door and its attendant frame are minimized.
The provision of a concealed hinge in a recessed door configuration confronts a series of complications. Specifically, the configuration of the door frame and its attendant mounting well present a formidable obstacle to the operation of traditional hinges. Proper hinge operation is required to circumvent the frame so as to retain the security advantages obtained through the frame.
The hinge constructions of General Metals and Tread, being mounted on the face of the safe, appear to be ill-suited for use in a recessed door environment. A recessed door does not have the concealment effect of an overlapping door. Furthermore, the short distance from the hinge's pivotal axis to the mounted door would preclude the hinge's operation without the door binding against the marginal face border found in recessed door construction.
Moreover, the consumption of interior safe area by the recessed door frame intensifies the need for restricting the spatial requirements of any hinge operation.
Not only is the structuring of a concealed hinge beset with difficulty, but jointly, its attachment to the safe is also ladened with problems. The actual mounting of a concealed hinge within a safe's interior is complicated by a need to have the door in a closed position so as to properly align it during the mounting operation. Given that the main structure of the safe has already been assembled prior to the mounting of the hinges, it may be realized that the manufacturer is being required to mount the hinge within a totally enclosed container.